The SNS is a primarily involuntary bodily control system typically associated with stress responses. Fibers of the SNS extend through tissue in almost every organ system of the human body and can affect characteristics such as pupil diameter, gut motility, and urinary output. Such regulation can have adaptive utility in maintaining homeostasis or in preparing the body for rapid response to environmental factors. Chronic activation of the SNS, however, is a common maladaptive response that can drive the progression of many disease states. Excessive activation of the renal SNS in particular has been identified experimentally and in humans as a likely contributor to the complex pathophysiology of hypertension, states of volume overload (e.g., heart failure), and progressive renal disease.
Sympathetic nerves of the kidneys terminate in the renal blood vessels, the juxtaglomerular apparatus, and the renal tubules, among other structures. Stimulation of the renal sympathetic nerves can cause, for example, increased renin release, increased sodium reabsorption, and reduced renal blood flow. These and other neural-regulated components of renal function are considerably stimulated in disease states characterized by heightened sympathetic tone. For example, reduced renal blood flow and glomerular filtration rate as a result of renal sympathetic efferent stimulation is likely a cornerstone of the loss of renal function in cardio-renal syndrome (i.e., renal dysfunction as a progressive complication of chronic heart failure). Pharmacologic strategies to thwart the consequences of renal sympathetic stimulation include centrally-acting sympatholytic drugs, beta blockers (e.g., to reduce renin release), angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitors and receptor blockers (e.g., to block the action of angiotensin II and aldosterone activation consequent to renin release), and diuretics (e.g., to counter the renal sympathetic mediated sodium and water retention). These pharmacologic strategies, however, have significant limitations including limited efficacy, compliance issues, side effects, and others.